Sleep Thrills/Script
Sleep Thrills Season 3, Episode 18 (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of a supermarket in town. Cut to the inside; Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and the nine animatronics are there. The monkey eyes a chocolate bar on a shelf and grabs it.) * Hoho “Ooh! I want this chocolate bar!” (Ulysses levitates it out of his grip.) * Ulysses “Darling, that chocolate will have to wait until the picnic.” (Hoho crosses his arms, making a pouty face.) * Hoho “Ugh! I always have to wait for everything.” (Kai-Lan comes by.) * Kai-Lan “Hoho, don’t tell me you’re having trouble waiting again.” * Hoho “Well...not really.” (Spike and Thorn come in.) * Spike “I can tell you are. It’s not easy waiting.” * Hoho “Yeah.” * Thorn “So what do you want to do while we wait?” (The monkey thinks before hopping excitedly with an idea.) * Hoho “Oh! Let’s play ‘Where’s Hoho?’!” (The twins looked confused.) * Spike “ ‘Where’s Hoho?’?” * Thorn “How do you play?” * Hoho “I go hide, and you guys try to find me.” * Spike “That makes ---” * Thorn “ --- total sense!” (Cut to outside the market; Hoho hops off quickly, with the twins following far behind.) * & Thorn “Where’s Hoho? I don’t know. Where’s Hoho? Let’s go!” (Cut to the monkey jumping into a tree to hide...then falls out, with Walcott peeking his head out from the leaves.) * Walcott “Sorry. This spot is taken.” * Hoho “Walcott?” (Sierra does the same.) “Sierra?” * Walcott “That’s right, monkey. It’s us, the Nasty Duo.” * Sierra “Shut it, werewolf!” (to Hoho) “So, you wanted that chocolate really badly, huh?” * Hoho “Yeah. But I have to wait until the picnic to have it.” * Walcott “Aww, it’s too bad you have to wait to eat something so delicious.” * Sierra “Walcott!” (to Hoho) “Well, I believe I have something for you.” (She holds out the exact same chocolate bar he picked out earlier; Hoho stands up, happily gasping.) * Hoho “Wow! Where did you get that?” * & Thorn (from o.s.) “Hoho! We’re going to find you!” (Cut to the twins not far away. They saw the monkey and the “Nasty Duo” and run up to them.) * Thorn “What do you think you’re doing, Sierra?” * Spike “Hoho. How did you get that bar without any noticing?” * Hoho “That’s not mine.” * Thorn (scoffs) “You don’t have to lie to us. It’s obvious you took the chocolate without any of us noticing…and you’re giving some to the bad guys.” * Hoho “Huh? It was them that are giving it to me.” (At ‘them’, he was referring to Walcott and Sierra, who have climbed down the tree.) * Sierra “Yeah. And today will be his last day of his life.” * Hoho “What?” * Walcott “So we’re giving this amazing monkey his treat.” (holds up the chocolate bar) * Sierra “And that treat will be ours!” (The werewolf takes off the wrapper and shoves the entire bar down the monkey’s throat, which he commences to swallow.) * Hoho “That chocolate was good.” * Spike “But that was for the picnic!” (Sierra and Walcott burst out laughing, confusing the three.) * Spike, Thorn “What’s so funny?” * Sierra “Hoho, you didn’t see this coming, didn’t you?” * Walcott “Yeah. It looks like you’re really in for a treat now!” (The monkey starts to feel drowsy.) * Spike “What are you saying?” * Thorn “And why is Hoho acting strange?” * Hoho (yawns) “Yeah...why am I acting strange…?” (He leans to one side and falls over, sleeping. The twins come to his aid.) * & Thorn “Hoho!” (The villains’ laughter gets their attention.) * Thorn (rancorously) “What did you do?!” * Walcott “Well, let’s just say we added a special ingredient to the chocolate bar.” * Sierra “Apparently, that chocolate gave off a sleeping spell to your friend.” (They walked off, laughing. Cut and zoom in slowly on the sleeping monkey; the scenery around him changes into a hospital bed. Cut to show the other friends gathered by it, with the doctor examining the monkey.) * Kai-Lan “How is he, doc?” * Cappy “Is he gonna be okay?” * Doctor “Can’t say. It doesn’t look like he has any injuries.” * Felix “We tried everything we can to wake him up, but nothing works. He’s just...sleeping.” * Rintoo “What?!” (gently nudges the monkey) “Hoho! Hoho!” * Tolee “What’s happening to him?” * Doctor “It appears he contracted a sleeping sickness. And from what I can tell, he might’ve gotten it from something he ate.” * Spike “But all he had was a chocolate bar!” (Shock from all but Thorn.) * Kunekune “How did you know that?” * Thorn “Uh...let the doctor do his job, guys!” * Doctor “Right. Anyway, at this rate, Hoho might stay like this for days, weeks, months, years...and even decades. If not, maybe he’d be like this for the rest of his life.” (This news brings shock to everyone.) * Rintoo, Tolee “What?!” * Jack “We’ve got to do something!” * Manny “Spike, how did you know Hoho ate the chocolate bar?” * Cappy “Didn’t we tell him he’ll have to wait until the picnic?” * Rintoo “Or maybe you gave him the chocolate.” * Spike “It wasn’t me!” (The other kids looked at him; Spike turns away with disgust.) * Thorn “You let him eat it, didn’t you?” (His brother turns to him with raw anger.) * Spike “Thorn, why are you siding with them?! You were there too, you know!” (The others gasped.) * Thorn “I...I mean...yeah, Spike thinks he can handle anything.” * Spike (with growing rancor) “It wasn’t me! IT WAS SIERRA AND WALCOTT!!” * Doctor “Guys! I don’t want kids arguing in my office.” * Felix “Doc, is there anything that can wake him up?” * Doctor (holds a book) “Well, there’s only one possibility; the Tui-Tui Flower.” * Jack “The huh?” * Doctor “The Tui-Tui Flower. This rare flower blooms deep inside a cave on the outskirts of the Chinatown Forest. Legend has it that anyone with a sleeping sickness or inches away from entering the afterworld will awake instantly if they smell the sweet fragrance from the flower.” * Kai-Lan “The fragrance from the flower? You mean, the smell?” * Doctor “Yes.” * Cappy “If we can have Hoho smell that, then he’ll be awake.” * Doctor “But it’s going to be difficult. The cave itself is quite dangerous, with large snakes and insects and the terrifying noises you’ll hear in there.” * Spike (turning away) “That doesn’t bother me.” (Cappy, Ulysses, and Rintoo glare at him.) * Rintoo “Are you saying you don’t care about what Hoho is going through?” * Cappy “He’s our friend, Spike!” * Ulysses “How dare you say things like that!” * Spike “Are you suggesting I should go get it?!” * Rintoo “Well, aren’t you responsible?” * Spike “But I...Thorn, you go get it!” (His brother gasps. When he got sight of his red-eyed twin’s glare, he gives in.) * Thorn “Fine! I’ll get it!” (steps closer to Spike) “But...let’s race for it. You and me.” * Spike “You’re on.” (Cut to Spike walking down the trail into the Chinatown Forest; behind him are Manny, Kunekune, Jack, and Rintoo; the last carries a snoozing Hoho in a basket.) * Rintoo “Are you sure you want to go through with this, Spike?” * Spike “Yes! I want to prove to Thornton that I am a more loyal friend than he is!” * Jack “You’re both loyal! That means you guys are the Loyal Duo!” * Spike “There’s no such thing! Only one of the two of us is the loyal one.” (They pass by Thorn, who was watching them from on a tree branch. Along with him are Kai-Lan, Tolee, Cappy, Ulysses, and Oggy.) * Tolee “Are you sure you want to go through with this, Thorn?” * Thorn “Totally. If Spike thinks he’s the loyal one, then I’ll prove to him that I’m just as loyal!” * Ulysses “But what does this silly competition have to do with anything?” * Kai-Lan “Yeah. You and Spike are very loyal friends.” * Oggy “Very loyal.” * Thorn “No, no, no. Only one of the two of us is the loyal one.” (They dive down, knocking the other group to the ground.) * Manny, Kunekune, Jack, Rintoo “HEY!!” * Spike “You can’t do that!” * Thorn “Who says we can’t? Come on, gang.” (He and his crew walked off.) * Spike “Who says this was your responsibility?!” * Thorn “Nobody! Me and my crew are going to get that flower before you guys!” * Kai-Lan “Spike! Thorn! Instead of arguing and competing against one another, how about we all work together on this?” * Spike “No! I don’t want Thorn to get in my way!” (And he nudges his twin a bit too hard, causing him to trip and fall onto Rintoo. Then the basket falls off the tiger and slides down a dirt path and into a large spider web. Cut to the gang approaching the edge.) * Cappy “Hoho!” * Spike (to Thorn, rudely) “Way to lose the monkey, Thornton.” * Thorn “Me?! You shoved me aside!” * Kai-Lan “Spike! Thorn! Stop!” * Tolee “Yeah! What about Hoho?” * Felix “I’ll fly down and get him.” (And he goes for it.) * Rintoo “You go, Felix!” (The jackalope suddenly lets go with an ear-piercing scream that startled the others.) * Kai-Lan “Jack! What’s wrong?” * Jack (pointing downward) “Look!” (Cut to the sleeping monkey on the web; approaching him slowly is an orange spider that’s roughly ten times bigger than Hoho. Felix stops his flight and gasps at the sight of the spider, then he starts to back away a bit.) * Cappy “Felix, what are you doing? Get him!” (He is met by a frightened phoenix zipping towards him and wraps him around for a hug.) * Felix “I CAN’T!!” * Rintoo “Why?” * Felix “Arachnophobia, that’s why.” (The other kids become confused at the big word.) * Felix “It means I have a huge fear of spiders.” * but Felix “Ohhh…” (Thorn flutters above the crew.) * Thorn “Well, I’ll go and fight that thing myself.” (Flies off; Spike comes up as well.) * Spike “And I’ll be the first to rescue Hoho!” (Cut to the twins flying down toward the spider; Thorn instantly lands a punch on the monstrous creature, followed by a couple of tail slaps. Spike comes down and takes the basket with Hoho inside...but is stopped by Thorn.) * Thorn “What do you think you’re doing?!” * Spike “I’m saving Hoho!” * Thorn “Oh no, you’re not! You’re not gonna be the hero! I am!” * Spike “Fat chance, Thornton! I already got him! You take care of the spider! Beat it to a pulp!” (Cut to the spider, now confused and surprised. He will be named Arachno.) * Arachno “Wh-What?” (Cut to frame all but the spider and Hoho.) * All (surprised) “You can talk?!” (Frame all.) * Arachno “Why not? I can talk, all right.” * Kai-Lan “Wow! A spider that talks!” * Arachno “I didn’t think anyone would find that fascinatin’. Looks like you youngsters are lookin’ at somethin’ that fits into that category.” * Kai-Lan “Well, uh...what’s your name?” * Arachno “My name is Daddy-Long-Legs, but you can call me Arachno.” * Kai-Lan “Nice name. Arachno, we could use your help. See that monkey?” (Cut to the basket, now stuck to the web. Arachno picks it up and hands it to Spike.) * Arachno “You mean this?” (Frame all again.) * Rintoo “Yeah. He’s our friend. And we need something to help him wake him up.” * Jack “Do you know of the Tui-Tui Flower?” * Arachno “The Tui-Tui Flower? Oh, right! I know where that is! Take this path, and you’ll find the cave it sits inside. It’s not far from here.” * Kai-Lan “Xie Xie, Arachno.” (to her crew) “Come on, guys!” (The two teams leave --- Rintoo takes Hoho; Arachno waves to them.) * Arachno “Be safe on your way there!” (Cut to the two teams running down the dirt path, then cut to Rintoo; he suddenly trips over a pebble, causing his paw to hit a wasps nest and to drop the basket. The others look back and come to the tiger’s aid.) * Kunekune “Rintoo!” * Cappy “Are you hurt, dude?” (The tiger gets up.) * Rintoo “Don’t worry. I’m fine.” (A faint buzzing sound catches all but Hoho’s attention.) * Kunekune “Where’s that buzzing coming from?” * Jack “Certainly not me.” (Manny looks to his left...) * Tolee “Well, it’s not Hoho making the noise.” * Oggy “Kai-Lan, what’s making that noise?” (...and looks as if he’s about to scream.) * Manny “WASPS!!” (He takes off. The others looked in the direction he faces and screams. They run off, with Hoho now being carried by Kai-Lan. Cut to the gang running for dear life; they slipped and fell into a murky lake. Underneath the water’s surface, they hide while trying to keep their breath in. Cut to the wasps, they flew above the lake and eventually retreated. All but Kai-Lan and Hoho quickly came out of the water.) * Ulysses “Kai-Lan? Where is she?” (Said girl pops out of the water, holding the basket.) * Kai-Lan “I’m right here.” (Just as she was about to swim to land, she suddenly stops and feels herself sinking slowly. When the water goes up to her chin, she panics and gasps.) * Kai-Lan “Oh! Help! It’s a bottomless swamp!” (Two green-and-white blurs swoop her out of the lake; cut to Spike and Thorn holding her, with the latter gripping onto Hoho with his tail.) * Spike “Safe and sound.” * Thorn “No need to worry.” (The twins glare at each other.) * & Thorn “Troops! Gather up!” (And the two teams assemble.) * Spike “I’m not finished with you yet.” * Thorn “And I’m not finished with you.” * Spike “Let’s settle this; whoever reaches the Tui-Tui Flower first is deemed the most loyal friend Kai-Lan could ever have.” * Thorn “You’re on.” (They went their separate ways, and their respective crew followed their leader. Manny, Kunekune, Jack, and Rintoo -- carrying Hoho -- follow Spike and Kai-Lan, Tolee, Cappy, Ulysses, and Oggy follow Thorn. Next scene cuts to the two teams approaching the cave.) * Spike “This is it, guys. The cave where we’ll find the Tui-Tui Flower.” * Jack “Ooh! Something smells like candy in there!” (Cut to Hoho; his face twitches slightly.) * Rintoo “Hey, look at that. Hoho can smell it too.” * Kai-Lan “It’s the Tui-Tui Flower! Come on! Let’s go, go, go!” * Spike “Except this is between me and Thorn.” * Thorn “Yeah. The competition is still going.” (Fire and a light spell is casted to light the way from Kunekune and Ulysses, respectively. The teams entered the cave; cut to them approaching two tunnels.) * Spike “There are two tunnels. I’m taking the left, Thorn takes the right.” * Thorn “Uh, no. It should be the other way around!” * Spike “Who cares! It’s a cave!” * Thorn “There’s only one way to get there!” * Spike “Just let me handle it!” * Thorn “You are terrible at directions! You should trust me with these kinds of things!” * Spike “I don’t need your do-it-my-way method of finding the Tui-Tui Flower! I’m doing this my way!” * Thorn “What way are you even talking about?! You make no sense!” * Kai-Lan “Guys! What about Hoho?” * Felix “Yeah! The Tui-Tui Flower can be found if you go down the right tunnel. I know, because I have a keen sense of smell.” * Jack “Aaaand your Phoenix Sense!” * Felix “Yes, and my Phoenix Sense.” (The two crews go down the right tunnel.) * Thorn “I’m right!” * Spike “You’re wrong!” * Kai-Lan (from o.s. distance) “Guys!” * & Thorn “Coming!” (The twins go down the right tunnel. The gang went deeper until they found a bright area in the cave. They noticed a large, spiked bud.) * Kunekune “Is that it?” * Rintoo “Sure looks like it.” * Kai-Lan “It’s the Tui-Tui Flower!” * Ulysses “That will definitely wake up Hoho.” * Felix “Except it’s not blooming.” (All noticed the bug throbbing, and watched in awe as it slowly blooms, its petals revealing to be a royal purple.) * Kai-Lan “It’s so pretty!” * Tolee “Finally, now Hoho will wake up.” * Thorn “I’ll be the one to do that.” * Spike “Like you think everything belongs to you!” * Thorn “Shut up! I wasn’t even talking to you!” * Spike “So what? You think that you can be the hero just because there’s danger involved!” * Thorn (scoffs) “What’s your problem, Spike? You’re just gonna get in the way!” * Spike “What?!” (Cut to the others watching.) * Tolee “I can’t take their arguing!” * Kai-Lan “Spike! Thorn! I hate to say this, but you guys have to leave!” (The twins gasped, then quickly get angry.) * Spike “For what?! I’m not leaving because of Thorn and his impulsiveness!” * Thorn “And I’m not leaving because of Spike and his fried brain!” * Kai-Lan “Just leave! Your arguing is not doing any good right now!” (Back to the twins.) * Spike “Fine by me. If anything bad happens to you, I’m not going over there to save your butts.” (He leaves.) * Thorn “Me neither. You guys are better off getting mauled by monsters...if there are any in here.” (Both twins left the cave.) * Kunekune (surprised) “There are monsters in here?” (Suddenly, the flower extends its leaves and grabs all animatronics; Kai-Lan, Rintoo, and Tolee are also wrapped in its leaves. They are all being held in the air. A mouth forms at the center of the flower.) * Manny “Well, Kunekune. Looks like your question has been answered...I think.” (A familiar voice catches everyone’s attention.) * Kerogine (from o.s.) “Don’t move!” (Cut to him in the area, wielding a sword with a rainbow aura around it.) * Kerogine “That monster is a terribly carnivorous one.” (To the kids.) * Rintoo “Carnivorous?” * Felix “What he’s trying to say is this is a meat-eating plant.” * Tolee “It’s going to eat us?!” * Felix “Well, if you put it that way...yes.” (Instantly, the kid screamed in fear. Back to the ghost.) * Kerogine “Don’t panic! I’ll free you all!” (He holds out his sword and starts for the monster. He attacks it, slashing it to back off and surrender. Cut to the kids.) * Manny “Go, Kerogine!” * Jack “Show that thing who’s the boss!” * Kai-Lan “If only Spike and Thorn were here, they can be able to help us!” * Cappy “But, Kai-Lan! You just drove them away! They won’t come to help us.” * Kai-Lan (sadly) “I know. I didn’t realized how harsh my words are to them. I just...don’t like to see my friends get angry at one another.” * Rintoo “We understand.” (Wipe to a tree outside the cave and zoom in slowly to the leaves and the sound of quiet sniffling, then cut to Spike sitting on a tree branch.) * Spike “I really cracked the corn this time.” (Pan to Thorn, sitting on the opposite side of the tree on a branch and also weeping.) * Thorn “I really broke the basketball this time.” * Spike (from o.s) “Thorn!” (Thorn looks up; pan quickly back to Spike, who straightens up, then cut to frame the twins.) * Thorn “What are you doing here?” * Spike (scornfully) “Uh, what are you doing here?” * & Thorn “I want to be alone!” (Pause.) “You did? So did I!” (The unison-speaking gives way to annoyed glares, then softened a little.) * Spike “I thought about what Kai-Lan was trying to tell us the whole time we’re here.” (sadly) “The others must think I’m such a bully.” * Thorn “No, you’re not.” * Spike “Yes I am. Anyway, I thought about what she was trying to tell us...and she was right. We are being way too crazy about this whole, uh…” * Thorn “Who is the most loyal?” * Spike “Yeah. You and I got so caught up in the ‘competition’, we completely forgot we have a friend to save. A friend whose life is more important than this silly competition of who’s the most loyal.” (sadly) “Looks like neither of us are loyal. I understand if you wished you were never born with me.” (Thorn’s eyes widened.) * Thorn “Dude, don’t say that!” (He was about to say more, but Spike had already climbed down the tree. He starts to walk off.) * Thorn “Dude, I get what she’s trying to tell us; that friend’s life is more important than proving one another wrong!” (No reply back from Spike.) * Thorn (crying) “S-S...Spike, I love you.” * Spike (ditto) “I love you too.” (Cut back to the battle in the cave, then to Hoho. He twitches again.) * Hoho (sleep talking) “Tui-Tui...Flower…” (Kerogine was still fighting with the monster plant. He is holding its’ up to keep from it clamping down on him and gobble him up. Cut to the kids.) * Cappy “Is this it? Will this be the end of us?” (Dissolve to a saddened purple-eyed cockatrice sitting glumly near the tree...when his brother’s shouting got his attention. He zips past him.) * Spike “They’re in trouble!” (Thorn quickly follows behind. Back to the cave.) * Felix “Kerogine! How are you holding up?” (Cut to the ghost, now having difficulty holding the jaw up.) * Kerogine “I...can’t hold it much longer! Where are Spike and Thorn?” (Back to the kids.) * Cappy “They...They left!” (The ghost.) * Kerogine “Left? But...But...I’m inches away from becoming plant food! Where could they be right now?” * & Thorn (from o.s.) “Right here!” (Pan quickly to the twins at the entrance and ready to battle.) * Spike “Thorn, you wanna give that thing a heatbutt?” * Thorn (saluting) “Watch me!” (Thorn easily gives the monster a headbutt to the lower jaw, which causes it to roar loudly. Kai-Lan stretches her arm out to grab onto a petal and eventually plucks it out. She tosses it to Spike.) * Kai-Lan “Spike! Put the petal up to Hoho’s face.” * Spike “Roger that!” (Spike goes to Hoho and does what he is instructed.) * Spike “Now, to let the smell do its magic.” (Hoho finally reacts to the smell. His eyes open slowly, then wide. He looks around at his new surroundings.) * Hoho “Where...am I?” (Cut to the other kids.) * All “He’s awake! Yay!” (Back to the monkey and red-eyed cockatrice.) * Spike “It’s quite a long story, buddy.” * Hoho “Hey, what’s Kerogine doing? And what’s that thing he’s fighting?” (Kerogine floats back a certain distance away from the plant monster. He charges up his sword and with a single slash, the monster lets out one more roar before shrinking and decomposing. The kids are free and run up to Hoho for a group hug.) * Cappy “Hoho! You’re finally awake!” * Hoho “You bet I am!” * Kerogine “Now that you’re cured, I can take you all safely back home.” * Hoho “Wait! What about the picnic?” (Everyone’s faces turn to shock, then laughter. Hoho shortly joins in.) * Rintoo “We’ll definitely do it. Right, guys?” * All “Right!” (Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts